Job Class
This page shows a list of Job Classes that people of YGGDRASIL and the New World used throughout the Overlord series. Overview According to YGGDRASIL standard, the DMMO-RPG had over 2000 basic and advanced job classes available in the game to unlock and choose from through various conditions such as killing Ice Dragon monsters.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 6: Introduction to the Royal Capital's Disturbance Compared to heteromorphs and demi-humans, humanoids gain all of their strengths from job classes and skills.ARCADIA 2.56: ARCADIA 3122 09-29-2011 On the other hand, there were three different types of job classes. They're usually ranked between base, high and rare. Base job classes can be leveled up to 15, high classes can be leveled up to 10, and rare classes, like World Champion or Eclipse, can only be leveled up to 5 at max. In fact, some powerful classes could be unlocked by PKing a certain number of heteromorphic beings for entry without consequence, since they don't suffer from any penalty while doing so.Overlord Blu-ray 04 Special: Prologue (1st Half) Nonetheless, every base job class had a maximum of 15 levels to invest in. In order to reach the overall level cap of 100, one would need to take at least 7 different classes. However, players could take as many classes as they wanted as long as they met each class’s prerequisites. A player could even take 100 classes at level 1 each, although that was considered as very inefficient. As such, in this system, it was virtually impossible to make identical characters unless one was deliberately trying to do so.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning For each and every class obtained, different spell lists were given to players. Having levels in specific classes and their respective skills can also benefit the players in ways that enhanced their specialization of spells''Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians'' or summoning.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village When players level up along with their chosen class, they can choose three new spells from the class’ spell list. Hence, level 100 Players could use 300 different spells at most. According to Maruyama, if a humanoid player were to try and use a racial change item, all of their special techniques/skills acquired from that job class will be lost.Kugane Maruyama's Tweet: January 30, 2017 Unfortunately, this has been counted as a separate system and the stacking of classes are different from the level of magic one can use. And for that reason, level 100 characters who had bad faith-type classes could use only up to the 4th tier of magic when they should have been able to reach the 6th tier if done properly. In this case, accumulating sixty levels in wizard and forty levels in cleric would not let one use the highest 10th tier magic of the faith series.Overlord First Half Chapter 5: Magic Warrior-oriented classes Magic-oriented classes Production-oriented classes Commander-orient classes Other/unclassified classes Special Classes (Common) Classes Trivia * There are temporary job classes like "Minimum," which can be bought from the game's cash shop.Overlord Blu-ray 01 Special: The Emissary of the King * According to Maruyama, there are certain people who have job classes with Genius written into them, because it relates to a person's natural talent. Those who have a Genius in their job class differs in various ways. For example, the number of magic spells learned increases slightly. However, there is never a time when they become incredibly strong.Kugane Maruyama's Tweet: November 18, 2017 * It seems the conditions of acquiring a job class works differently from YGGDRASIL to the New World.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 9: Jaldabaoth * In YGGDRASIL, humanoid players are considered to have the most array of classes at their disposal than the likes of demi-human players, and heteromorphic players. * Some job classes have an extra life expectancy.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest * In the Web Novel, World Champion is the one warrior job classes that were labeled as such to be an "official cheat."ARCADIA 2.22: ARCADIA 1623 2-06-2011Overlord First Half Chapter 32: Preparations Part 1 * Due to the disparity in racial class levels among dragon and human races, there is a difference in power when a Dragon Lord reaches Hero class and a human reaches Hero class.Overlord Volume 05 Minor Author Thoughts: (Average)/(General)/Class Skills References }} Category:Content Category:Terminology Category:YGGDRASIL Terms